wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
SG's Total Drama: Revenge of the Island
Episode 1 - Bigger, Badder, Brutal-er! The teens arrive and are sorted into two teams: the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats. Thanks to B's resourcefulness and Dawn's ability to read total silence, the Toxic Rats were able to finish first, but destroyed the Maggots' cabin in the process, leaving them with a regular old one. After the challenge, conflict broke out amongst the Maggots, who accused one another of not focusing during the challenge. Mike had been trying doggedly to win over Zoey, who found him weird and thought he smelled funny. This was blamed on Zoey, and she was the first voted out of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Episode 2 - Truth or Laser Shark The teams throw down in an embarrassing truth-or-dare-based game. Chris eventually reveals that Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder, causing the rest of the Mutant Maggots to see him as weird. During the second round of the challenge, many of the contestants are physically incompetent and cannot even come close to completing the obstacle course. After triggering Svetlana, Mike attempts to save Cameron and Sam, who are being cornered by mutant beavers, but turns into Vito after a beaver bites his shirt off. Thanks to the more valuable Toxic Rats, Dawn and Lightning, the Mutant Maggots are once again sent to elimination. Due to the incident during the challenge, an irritated Cameron convinces the team to vote out Mike. Episode 3 - Ice Ice Baby The first part of the challenge is mountain climbing, which is easily conquered by the smaller Mutant Maggots team, with the help of the athletic Brick and Jo. In the capture-the-flag game, the Mutant Maggots regret voting out Mike and his agile persona of Svetlana, but Brick and Jo are able to temporarily put aside their differences to win the challenge for their team. Meanwhile, Scott sabotages his team by destroying B's contraption. Feeling pity for him, Dawn consults the rest of her team and claims that she witnessed Scott's actions. With the votes of Dakota and Sam, B and Dawn eliminate Scott. Episode 4 - Finders Creepers The contestants compete in a scavenger hunt plagued by a giant, mutant spider. The contestants are gradually captured until only Dawn, Brick, and Cameron remain. The spider attacks them and manages to tie up Dawn and Cameron in its webs before Brick attacks it by slap-fighting it until Izzy just gets annoyed and pretends to faint. Jo tells Brick to finish the challenge, and he does as he's told. Since he was the only one to actually finish, the Mutant Maggots win the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, the votes are between Dakota and Lightning, but Sam convinces the Rats to save Dakota, saying that at least she's smarter than Lightning. However, instead of being eliminated, Lightning instead joins the Mutant Maggots. Episode 5 - Backstabbers Ahoy! During the scuba part of the challenge, Jo and Sam showdown, with Jo emerging the victor. During the second part of the challenge, the Rats are initially losing because Dawn refuses to uses the seagulls as ammo, but is pulled away from the gun by B and Staci and Sam is placed on gun duty instead. Thanks to his experience playing shooter games, Sam has a sharp eye and wins the challenge for the Toxic Rats. On the Maggots, Jo forms an alliance with Cameron, but goes behind his back and tricks Brick and Lightning into thinking that Cameron is actually physically strong and is just holding back to surprise everyone after the merge. They buy it, and that night, Cameron is voted off the island. Episode 6 - Runaway Model At the start of the episode, Sam is feeling lonely as the only male member of the Toxic Rats besides B, who he cannot bond with because of his silence. As a result, Dawn ends up translating B's facial expressions to Sam, and the three form a strong bond. Dawn then excels in the challenge due to her ability to work with animals, but her team's design is closely beat out by the Maggots', thanks to Brick's surprising amount of fashion sense. Afterwards, classic TD contestant Lindsay is kidnapped by Sasquatchanakwa, and the teams are assigned to rescue her. Thanks to Sam's knowledge of video games, B's bright ideas, and Dawn's powers to tame wild animals, the Toxic Rats save Lindsay and send the opposing team to elimination once again. Lightning is unanimously voted out due to his incompetence in the challenge, being physically bested by Sam, of all people. Then, Chris has two campers swap teams. Brick immediately volunteers because he's Brick, while Dakota does because she feels that her fellow teammates are stealing attention away from her. Brick is now on the Toxic Rats, while Dakota is on the Maggots. Episode 7 - A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste Dawn is relieved to be free of Dakota's constant antics, but is still annoyed at Staci's constant blabbering. Seeing this, Brick lends Dawn his army-grade earmuffs to cancel the noise, and the two share a tender moment. During the challenge, Dakota overreacts to every little thing in order to get the media to adore her. At one point, the Toxic Rats become lost from each other as Staci, Brick, and Sam wander away from Dawn and B. At one point, Staci, B, and Sam are captured by Ezekiel, who attempts to feed them to giant gophers, before Brick and Dawn combine their talents to save the day. Anne Maria and Dakota are being attacked, and Sam and Brick attempt to go back for them, but Jo assures them that she's got it covered, so the two reluctantly depart. However, Jo simply goes on without them and despite finishing the challenge before the Toxic Rats, loses for her team because she finished without the other two Maggots. At the marshmallow ceremony, both Dakota and Anne Maria vote for Jo, but she uses a McLean Invincibility Statue to make all votes against her invalid. Thus, her vote for Anne Maria is the only vote that counts and the Jersey Shore whore rides the Hurl of Shame. Chapter 8 - The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean For the challenge, Chris traps Cameron and Gwen several feet underground so that the contestants can rescue them. While the contestants are stranded in the water, Cameron expresses interest in the idea of a merge, disappointed at being on the opposite team as Dakota. When the Toxic Rats reach the swamp, Brick is captured by a mutant monster, but is saved by Dawn, who is able to soothe the creature. When the teams come close to where Cameron and Gwen are buried, B comes up with a cunning plan to locate them, but the team's efforts are impeded by Staci's distractions, going on about how her great-uncle invented shovels. Thanks to Jo's concentration, the Mutant Maggots win immunity. At the elimination ceremony, Staci is voted out unanimously for getting on everyone's nerves. Chapter 9 - Grand Chef Auto The teams merge, and Sam is delighted that he can now be with Dakota. Jo's villainous side begins to come out when she allies with Sam and Brick, only to leave them behind and at the mercy of a shark with limbs. However, the two come together as mutual badasses and defeat the shark, pulling ahead of Jo in the challenge. In the end, though, Jo knocks the duo off of the mountain and finishes the challenge first. As a reward, she gets immunity and can choose who will be eliminated. As punishment for for disobeying her and competing with her in the challenge, Jo eliminates Sam's beloved, Dakota. The two share a tearful good-bye and become an official item just before Dakota is hurled across the lake. Chapter 10 - Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon Sam is bummed at Dakota's elimination and is somewhat envious of the budding relationship between Brick and Dawn, but the two reassure him that he'll see Dakota again. Later, Jo tells Sam and B off for fighting back against her in the previous challenge, and assures them that one of them will be the next voted off. B excels at the challenge, being good at constructing things, but eventually meets his end after Brick manages to shoot he and Jo down and win the challenge and invincibility. Jo initially wants to take down Brick for costing her the challenge, but since he's immune, she gears her attention towards B, whose ability to work with technology renders him a threat. Dawn and Sam agree, and B is eliminated that night. Chapter 11 - Eat, Sparkle, and Be Fluffy Chris announces that the next challenge will be a pleasant, fun-filled one, set in Fantasysuperfunworld. Whichever contestant has the most fun wins immunity. Sam eats triple his body weight in cotton candy and plays the newest video games, Dawn constructs a magical world filled with ponies including one that people compare her to way too often, and Brick goes to fashion school. Meanwhile, Jo believes it to be a sham and attempts to find a different way to win the challenge. Chris ends up not being able to decide on a winner, calling it a three-way tie between Dawn, Brick, and Sam. Since Jo is the only one without invincibility, she is immediately eliminated and rides the Hurl of Shame. Chapter 12 - The Enchanted Franken-Forest Sam is worried at his chances to win, thinking that Dawn and Brick would take each other to the finals over him. In the challenge, Dawn easily dominates, being able to bend all of the mutant creatures to her will. She easily obtains the flower and is able to save Brick when he is being attacked just by commanding the plant to let him free. She crosses the finish line first and wins immunity. As Sam expected, Dawn takes Brick to the finale with her and eliminates him from the game. Chapter 13 - Animal vs. Army: The Ultimate Showdown Brick and Dawn compete in the final challenge of the season. Despite their love for each other, they agree not to hold back during the challenge. Dawn commands her animal friends to help her fight Brick, while Brick constructs a tank out of the junkyard scrap. When the mutants attack the losers, the final two save the rest of the contestants and return to their battle before a winner is decided. Possible Ending A Many of Dawn's animals were killed during the battle with the mutants, leaving her vulnerable. Brick's tank easily takes her down and he is able to pin her. Brick is crowned the winner of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and uses much of the money to pay for fashion school. Dawn also convinces him to donate some of it nature-based charities, and he gives some of the other contestants money as thanks for a great experience. This ending is shown in Canada, Latin America, the United Kingdom, and Brazil. Possible Ending B Brick's tank took severe damage during the battle with the mutants. With his lowered defenses, Dawn and her animals are able to bring him to the ground and he's pinned. Dawn is crowned the winner of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and donates most of the money to help rebuild nature. At Brick's request, he gives him a fraction of the fortune to help him pay for fashion school and gives some of her friends from the contest some cash as well, as thanks for her time on the island. This ending is shown in the United States, Italy, France, and Australia.